The Other Girl
by TemporaryInsanity669
Summary: Relationships are supposed to be for two people, or someone gets hurt. The Story is better then the summary! one-shot, possible more depending on what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo fellow Malex lovers! This came to randomly while I was drinking my V. Undecided if I'll leave it as a one-shot or make it into something more. Leave me your thoughts! Please.**

Lips kissed every inch of exposed skin. Tongues battled for dominance. Hands touching, grabbing exposed skin hungrily, desire was hot in the air.

The raven-haired girl pulled the shorter girl closer to her, and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me you want me." She whispered, her hot breath sending shivers down the other girls spine. The raven-haired girl smirked at her reaction and grazed her teeth along the girls jaw line, before capturing her lips hungrily. She bit the shorter girls bottom lip before soothing it over with her tongue. The raven-haired girl broke the kiss and placed soft, chaste kisses along the other girls jaw before sucking on her ear lobe, eliciting a deep throaty moan from her. She let her head fall back in pleasure, her eyes closed as she savoured the sensations. The raven-haired girl whispered in her ear again, causing more shivers to flood through her body.

"Tell me you want me." She repeated.

"I want you." The shorter, light brown haired girl whispered through her short, lust-filled breaths. The raven-haired girl smirked again before crashing her lips against the shorter girls, slipping her hands under the other girls black shirt, lifting it up and throwing it on the ground. She lightly trailed her finger tips down the shorter girls arms, then all the way down her back to her hips. She kissed, bit and licked her way down the girl's neck as she dragged her nails down her stomach, earning another throaty moan from the girl beneath her. Getting all the encouragement she needed, she unclasped her bra in one swift and skillful motion. She disgarded the bra on the floor before connecting their lips again in a heated kiss as she pushed the shorter girl backwards until her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards onto it, pulling the taller raven-haired girl with her.

"Alex." The brown haired girl moaned as the raven-haired girl took her nipple between her teeth before rolling her tongue around it. She arched her back in pleasure as Alex trailed kisses down her stomach all the way down to her jeans. The shorter, light brown haired girl watched as the raven-haired girl named Alex unzipped her dark blue denim skinny jeans with her teeth, turning her on even more by the second. She lifted her hips to help the other girl slide off her jeans, before their lips were reconnected once again, a kiss filled with deep desire and lust, want, need. The shorter girl sat up, Alex still straddling her as she tore off her tank top...taking control for the first time. She trailed kissed down Alex's chest, to the mounts of her breasts as she unclasped her bra and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Mitchie, don't stop." Alex moaned as the light brown haired girl massaged her right breast while she treated Alex's left nipple to nips and circles with her teeth and tongue. Alex closed her eyes and moaned again before she took control again, pushing Mitchie back back down. She sucked on Mitchie's pulse point and she lightly grazed her finger tips down Mitchie's stomach and slipping them under her underwear, teasing her as Mitchie's hips bucked involuntarily...desperately needing Alex's touch. Alex took her hand out of Mitchie's underwear earning a disgruntled groan from the girl underneath her. Alex chuckled before sitting up and quickly slipping off Mitchie's underwear. Alex trailed more chaste kisses on the inside of Mitchie's thigh before placing a single kiss on her most intimate spot. Mitchie moaned, wanting more. Alex moved back up, propping herself up on one elbow...her lips mere millimetres from Mitchie's as she drew circles on her stomach.

"Tell me what you want." Alex breathed in Mitchie's ear as she moved to draw circles on Mitchie's inner thigh. Mitchie moaned, bucking her hips again towards Alex's teasing hand.

"I want you." Mitchie moaned, her back arched...her desire for Alex's touching increasingly.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Alex whispered again as she slid a finger down Mitchie's slit. Mitchie moaned again, she couldn't take anymore of Alex's teasing. She wanted her, now.

"I want you to fuck me NOW Alex." Mitchie all but screamed. Alex smirked as she bit Mitchie's pulse point, sliding two fingers into her. Mitchie bucked her hips, finding a rhythm with every thrust of Alex's fingers. Every thrust bringing Mitchie closer to her climax.

"Alex! Baby, I'm home." A voice sounded through the house, causing both girls to freeze.

"Shit, she wasn't supposed to be home for a few hours." Alex whispered as she quickly got up off of Mitchie, searching frantically for their clothes.

Mitchie quickly stood up just in time for Alex to throw her clothes at her.

"Quick! Hide in the closet." Alex whisper yelled as she pointed to a walk in closet. Mitchie quickly grabbed her clothes before running over to the closet, and pulling the doors shut quietly. She looked through to thin cracks and saw Alex frantically putting her clothes back on. She had just pulled on the last item of clothing, her shirt, as brown haired, blue-eyed girl entered the room.

"Hey baby!" The girl smiled as she approached Alex and greeted her with a passionate kiss.

"Miley, what are you doing home early baby? I thought you were out with Lily today." Alex asked as she broke the kiss.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Miley asked with a pout.

"Of course beautiful, I'm always happy to see you." Alex whispered before kissing Miley again. Mitchie rolled her eyes at how easily charming Alex was. Miley giggled, then raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Why were you all sweaty and out of breath?" Miley asked, noticing Alex's state for the first time. Panic flashed through Alex's eyes briefly as she racked her brain for an excuse quickly, however this went un-noticed by Miley.

"I was doing sit ups, you know, keeping in shape!" Alex smirked, seemingly proud of her excuse. Mitchie covered her mouth to silence a giggle. Alex exercising? Yeah right. Mitchie had known Alex for years, and Alex hated exercise in any way, shape or form. Her body was always hot and toned, but she never had to work for it.

"Awh, my sexy Lexi!" Miley gushed as she kissed Alex again.

"Anyway, I just come home to grab my purse. I forgot it. I'll see you tonight baby." Miley explained as she made her way over to the table in the corner and grabbed her bag.

"Bye gorgeous, I'll see you tonight." Alex said as Miley kissed Alex's cheek and left the room. When Mitchie heard the front door click shut, and the sound of Miley's car taking off out of the driveway, she opened the closet doors and stepped back into the room. She was thankful for clean oxygen as she quickly put back on all of her clothes.

"Man, that was close! Why are you getting dressed Mitch, don't you want to finish what we started?" Alex said as she grabbed Mitchie's hips, pulling her into a searing kiss. Mitchie caught herself before falling back under this irresistible charm Alex has her under. She broke the kiss and lightly pushed Alex off her, Alex scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, Alex. I don't." Mitchie said as she searched for her keys.

"Mitch, stop. What's wrong?" Alex said as she grabbed Mitchie's arm and lifted her chin so she could look into her eyes. She was surprised when she saw tears pricking Mitchie's eyes.

"What's wrong Alex? What's wrong is I don't want to be 'the other girl' anymore." Mitchie said, looking everywhere but into Alex's eyes for fear of loosing her courage and standing her ground.

"Mitchie, look at me." Alex said softly as she touched Mitchie's face soothing. Mitchie relented to met Alex's gaze.

"I can't be your other girl anymore Alex, I want to be your ONLY girl...and I know you are incapable of that." Mitchie said as she pulled herself free of Alex's grasp and left before she could change her mind.

Alex stood dumbfounded, an unfamiliar feeling overtaking her body. Guilt? Hurt? Loss? She didn't know.

**Just review, you know you want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to keep this story going. I like it and I hope you do too. :)**

Mitchie walked the few blocks home, tears threatening to fall more and more with every step. She didn't know how she ended up in this big mess. She remembered back to when the Alex fling first started, and she wondered how she got so sucked in to Alex's game in the first place. She wondered how a simple kiss turned into a huge web of messy lies, outlined by hurt and pain. She wondered how her bestfriend of eleven years, her only source of happiness and freedom became her only source of hurt and entrapment. Entrapment in her lies.

_**One year ago...**_

**Mitchie and Alex were** **at a party that some random girl from school threw, on a Saturday night.**

**"Dance with me." Alex whispered in Mitchie's ear as Mitchie took a sip of her tequila, the vibrations from the loud music buzzing through her body. Mitchie took her bestfriend's hand, and led her to the middle of the dance floor. They danced close, grinding and swaying their hips to the music, completely unaware of the world around them. The alcohol, the music, the dancing was intoxicating to both girls. Alex put her hands around the back of Mitchie's neck, their foreheads resting against each other's as their hips moved as one to the beat of the music. Mitchie placed her hands on Alex's hips, pulling her closer. Mitchie could feel Alex's hot breath, dripping with the scent of alcohol against her own lips. Mitchie closed her eyes, getting lost in their own world. She felt a soft pair of lips envelope her bottom lip. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or a deep seated desire within her, but she moved her lips against Alex's, the sensation's sending tingles coursing through her body as the kiss was deepened.**

Mitchie didn't know whether to smile at the memory, or cry because she knew that was the beginning of a long, dangerous cycle she was caught in. That was the night she realised she was in love with a girl, her bestfriend, someone who would give Mitchie her body...but never her heart.

Mitchie let herself into her house and walked straight up to her bedroom, not knowing or caring if anyone was home. She decided to take a nice, hot shower to clear her head. As the hot water engulfed her and worked it's magic as it relaxed her, she told herself that she did the right thing. She wondered if it actually was the right thing to do for her, or if she was merely trying to convince herself it was to spare her heart from anymore pain. But she knew deep down that she was already in too deep, her heart would always ache for Alex, and body would always ache for Alex's touch.

Mitchie shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her body before walking back into her room. She looked at her phone, three missed calls and five messages...all from Alex.

**Alex - Mitch! Can you please answer. We need to talk, I don't want to leave things like this. You are my bestfriend.**

Mitchie scoffed at the last part, they both knew they were way past the usual conventional idea of being simple bestfriends. Mitchie wished she could go back to that party and never kiss Alex for fear of too much damage to repair their friendship. Mitchie sat for a while, staring at her phone debating whether or not to call Alex back. She decided to send her a message instead.

**Mitchie - Alex, there is nothing to talk about. We are in too deep and I don't think we can fix this. We can't be friends anymore because it hurts too much. You are with Miley, so just go and be happy with her.**

Tears fell down Mitchie's face as she sent the message, it hurt her so much to say that...but it's what had to be done she reasoned with herself. It was time to get her life back on track. It didn't take Alex long to reply and Mitchie couldn't help but feel guilty as she read it.

**Alex - Mitch, please don't do this. I need you. Friends forever, remember? I'm sorry I hurt you, I just...I don't know...I can't help myself with you. You are beautiful, and amazing, and you know me better then anyone. Don't leave.**

Mitchie cried harder reading the message, she hated when Alex was sad. She didn't want to change her mind so she stuck with a short reply.

**Mitchie - I can't, I'm sorry. It hurts too much.**

Mitchie decided to turn her phone off, and bury her head in her pillow. It seemed like hours of tears had passed when she heard a knock on her window. Mitchie wasn't sure if she was hearing things, and merely stared at her curtain covered windows before she heard another knock. Mitchie got out of bed and opened her curtains. Revealing a freezing, dripping wet Alex outside the window. Mitchie hadn't even notcied it was raining. She opened the windows and let a crying Alex in.

"Alex. What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked, torn between being happy to see Alex and a feeling of dismay.

"You turned your phone off." Alex replied, not taking her eyes off Mitchie. Mitchie stayed quiet, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting. She knew of she looked into the beautiful chocolate eyes that she loved so much, she would cave.

"Look at me Mitch." Alex demanded as she lifted Mitchie's chin...forcing her to look at her.

"I love you Mitch, please. Don't walk away from me." Alex pleaded sadly.

"I know you do Alex, but not like I love you..." Mitchie replied as she looked into Alex's eyes. She couldn't read them. Alex stepped closer to Mitchie, cupping her cheeks. Mitchie involuntarily leaned into Alex's touch and closed her eyes. Alex placed a soft kiss on Mitchie's lips.

"I do love you Mitch..." Alex whispered.

**I want lots of lovely reviews before I update please! :D**

**Taylor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews! I loved them all, so here's the next chapter as promised. **

_**"I do love you Mitch..." Alex whispered.**_

Mitchie looked into Alex's eyes, as if she was searching for something. She looked away, unsuccessfully attempting to hold back her tears. She longed to hear those words from Alex's mouth, she just wished she believed her.

"No, you don't Alex. If you loved me, I wouldn't be your girl on the side. I'd be your ONLY girl." Mitchie replied to her. Alex stayed quiet, thinking about what to say next. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Just more and more tears, she didn't know what to do.

"Can you please leave -". Mitchie began to ask but what cut off by Alex's lips. Mitchie couldn't stop herself melting into the kiss. Alex's hands held the back of Mitchie's neck as she kissed her sweetly. It was different to their usual kisses, their usual kisses consisted of lust, need, desire. This one was sweet, and slow. Mitchie's eyes closed as she moved her lips against Alex's, neither breaking the kiss until oxygen became a necessity. Alex's forehead rested against Mitchie's as her eyes opened.

"You can be my only girl Mitch." Alex whispered, causing Mitchie to smile.

"Do you mean that? You will leave Miley?" Mitchie whispered back.

"Yes, I promise." Alex replied before taking Mitchie's bottom lip between hers, biting it softly before soothing it over with her tongue. Alex's kissed drove Mitchie crazy, and Mitchie couldn't help but pull Alex closer, not wanting the slightly bit of distance between them.

"Stay over tonight?" Mitchie asked Alex as she broke the kiss. Alex kissed along Mitchie's jaw line before taking her earlobe between her teeth, dragging them down and sending shivers up and down Mitchie's spine.

"I'd love to." Alex whispered in Mitchie's ear. Alex lifted Mitchie up as Mitchie wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Alex found Mitchie's bed and laid her down on it, attacking her neck with chaste kisses.

Mitchie woke up with nothing but a sheet covering her naked body. She felt around for Alex but only found more sheets. She opened her eyes and found a note on her pillow, the pillow that Alex had occupied.

**Good morning baby,**

**I am sorry but I had to run. I'll see you when I pick you up for school.**

**xxx**

Mitchie smiled at the thought of Alex picking her up. She smiled even more when she remembered the previous night. Alex was finally leaving Miley. She was finally going be Alex's only girl. They made love last night, not just has sex. Mitchie was on cloud nine, she didn't think she could be happier then right now.

Mitchie was almost ready when she felt her phone buzz.

**Alex - Baby, I'm really sorry but something has come up. I'll see you at school.**

**xxx**

Mitchie's smile fell as she read the message. She tried to not let it get her mood down and grabbed her ipod so she could listen to music on the way to school.

Mitchie walked through the carpark at school, taking a short cut to her locker. As she looked up from choosing a new song, her heart shattered into a million pieces. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she saw Miley pinned against Alex's car, Alex's lips all over her. She was frozen to the spot and couldn't tear her eyes away even though it killed her to watch. Alex looked up to see Mitchie frozen to the spot, fear flashing through her eyes realising she'd just been caught out. Mitchie ran, she ran as fast as she could out of the school, she didn't want to to be there. She couldn't be there. Alex was faster and caught up to Mitchie easily.

"Mitch, wait!"Alex yelled as she finally caught up. Mitchie ignored her and kept running, but Alex was too fast and caught her arm. Alex was surprised when Mitchie turned around, despite her teary eyes, the anger what incomprehensible. Alex couldn't remember a time where she had seen Mitchie this angry ever.

"Whoa..." Alex said, only making Mitchie angrier.

"Stay away from me Alex." Mitchie yelled before pulling her arm from Alex grip and turning to walk away, only for Alex to hold her in place again.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I can explain." Alex pleaded.

"I think I saw enough, you don't need to 'explain' Alex. You lied to me, and used me again to get what you want, you selfish, lying...jerk!" Mitchie yelled again, frustrated that she couldn't find a better adjective to describe Alex. Alex stayed quiet, thinking of what to say.

"I'm going to break up with her Mitchie, I am." Alex tried to reassure her. Mitchie didn't look convinced.

"Oh yeah? So why were your lips and hands all over her two minutes ago? It didn't look like you were about to leave her." Mitchie spat through gritted teeth. Her eyes darkening with anger and hurt.

"I am! I swear. I'm just waiting for the right time, I don't want to hurt her." Alex tried to reason. Mitchie's face changed with that last part. It was anger anymore, or even hurt. It was blank. Suddenly her eyes softened, and her eyebrows furrowed as if she was trying to comprehend something.

"You don't want to hurt her?" Mitchie repeated. Alex merely nodded sensing that she had said the wrong thing.

"What about me Alex? It's okay to hurt me, right?" Mitchie whispered, tears falling from her face faster now...like a water fountain. She thought her heart couldn't possible break anymore when she saw Alex all over Miley. She was wrong. Alex didn't say anything. She knew that she had dug herself into a deeper hole now. Mitchie took one last look at the girl she loved infront of her, and turned to walk away. Alex just watched as Mitchie walked away, all the way out of sight. Alex slumped down on the side walked and cried. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, and she just hurt and pushed away the only person to accepted her for who she was, and loved her anyway.

**I want lots of reviews before I update again, and if I do...I'll update very soon! I promise. (:**

**Taylor.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie just laid on her bed and cried for what felt like hours.

"How could I be so stupid?" She yelled to herself as she took out her guitar and her notebook. Mitchie loved to sing, and write songs. Right now seemed like the best time to express her feelings in a healthy manner.

After an hour, Mitchie looked at her work of art and smiled with satisfaction. It was perfect. There was a talent show at school tomorrow, she was going to enter but she had definitely changed her mind.

"Alex! Alex!" Miley yelled out as she ran to catch up to Alex who was walking towards the library. Miley turned around towards the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"Hey Miley." Alex said with a small smile.

"Did you hear about Mitchie?" Miley said with excitement, unaware of the weight the name 'Mitchie' came with, especially when speaking to Alex. Alex's face fell with dread, hoping her bestfriend hadn't done something stupid.

"What?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Mitchie is a last minute entry in the talent show. Let's go watch!" Miley said with a big smile, she'd heard Mitchie sing in the music room before and she thought that she had a great voice.

"Yes! Let's go." Alex said almost too eagerly. She hadn't seen Mitchie in any of their morning classes, and she wasn't answering any of Alex's calls or messages. The couple almost ran to the hall where the show was being held, and took their seats in the front row waiting eagerly for it to start. Alex was nervous, she knew Mitchie and she rarely performed her music infront of people so she knew Mitchie must have been real mad and this was her way of expressing it.

Finally it was Mitchie's turn to take the stage, and she took her seat with her guitar in hand and adjusted the microphone. Mitchie spotted Alex in the crowd and didn't take her eyes off her as she began to strum the first chords to her song.

**In real life, I'm waking up alone**

**And it's one more night**

**You didn't make it home**

**And one more time, you won't pick up the phone**

**In real life, you never bring me flowers**

**When you're here, it's only for an hour**

**I'm getting used to being on my own**

**Because in real life,**

**You're not what I thought**

**Real life**

**This isn't what I want**

**Guess things aren't always what they seem**

**But in my dreams I'm waking up to roses**

**Champagne, kisses and I know it's always**

**Always gonna be**

**Gonna be this way**

**In my dreams you're standing right beside me**

**Two hearts finally colliding**

**Then I wake up**

**And realize, realize, this is real life**

**Real life, this is real life**

**Real life **

**Real life**

**In real life, it doesn't always work out**

**People fall, and loving than they fall out.**

**Hearts can break and never make a sound**

**Because in real life,**

**You're not what I thought**

**Real life**

**This isn't what I want**

**Guess things aren't always what they seem**

**But in my dreams I'm waking up to roses**

**Champagne, kisses and I know it's always**

**Always gonna be**

**Gonna be this way**

**In my dreams you're standing right beside me**

**Two hearts finally colliding**

**Then I wake up**

**And realize, realize, this is real life**

**Real life, this is real life**

**Just when I thought this was all real life could be yeah**

**Somebody came along and made the dream reality**

**And now in real life I'm waking up to roses.**

**Champagne, kisses and I know it's always**

**Always gonna be**

**Gonna be this way**

**In my dreams she's standing right beside me**

**Two hearts finally colliding**

**When I wake up, I realize**

**Realize this is real life.**

Mitchie finished the song, and didn't take her eyes off Alex for one single second, Alex never broke away from Mitchie's eye contact either, and Miley couldn't help but notice. Alex stood up abruptly and took off out of the gym, while Mitchie felt a lot better and packed up her guitar. Miley sat still, and hadn't moved a muscle as she tried to figure out what just happened.

Mitchie was walking down the corridor and back to the music room. As she opened the door, she found Alex who was pacing the room angrily. Alex looked up and she heard the door click shut, and found a confused Mitchie.

"What are you doing in here?" Mitchie asked calmly. She tried her best to keep calm, she really didn't want to cry again.

"Who is she?" Alex asked angrily, jealousy dripping off of every word. Mitchie furrowed her eyes in confusion but remembered back to the lyrics from her song. She tried to hide her smirk, the was no other girl...but Alex didn't know that.

"What's it to you? You have Miley...remember?" Mitchie said angrily. She walked straight past Alex, not acknowledging her as she sat down at the piano and brushed her fingers along the keys. Alex fought back tears of her own as she turned around and sat next Mitchie on the piano chair. Alex looked up at Mitchie, and cupped her cheeks so she would look at Alex. Mitchie directed her eyes elsewhere, knowing she would cry if she looked into Alex's eyes.

"Look at me Mitch." Alex whispered. Mitchie internally sighed and finally looked into Alex's eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you Mitch." Alex whispered, only forcing the tears from Mitchie's eyes.

"But you did Alex, you broke my heart." Mitchie said in a small, weak voice...as if the life had been taken out of her.

"I am so sorry. I just...I want to make this right. Please." Alex begged, still cupping Mitchie's face out of fear that she would get up and runaway.

"How are you going to do that Alex?" Mitchie scoffed, sceptically.

"Just trust me." Alex whispered as she leaned in closer to Mitchie's lips. Mitchie hated the power that Alex had over her, she couldn't help but lean forward...letting Alex capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Well this explain everything." A voice from the other side of the room said. Alex's head snapped up, recognising the voice immediately.

"Miley! I can ex-" Alex started to say but Miley cut her off.

"Don't even bother Alex. I think I've seen enough to understand all by myself." Miley said, the hurt so evident in her voice. Miley left the room, slamming the door on the way and Alex stood up to go and find her before she remembered something. Mitchie.

"Uhm..." Alex started to say, really torn of what to do. Mitchie rolled her eyes and stood up, picking up her guitar and bag.

"Just go Alex." Mitchie said, understanding that she needed to go and talk to Mitchie, but still reluctant to let the girl she loves, chase another girl. Alex nodded and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she ran out of the room.

"Oh boy." Mitchie said, she hated Miley on a principle basis but she couldn't help but feel guilty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing. Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay. My girlfriend and I were celebrating our fourteen months. (: **

"Miley! Miley, wait up!" Alex yelled as she ran to catch up to Miley. Miley stopped and turned around, fresh tears glazing her eyes.

"How long has it been going on?" Miley asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Uhm...a few months...okay, a year." Alex said deciding it was best to just tell the truth.

"A YEAR? A WHOLE YEAR?" Miley yelled. Alex put her head down feeling ashamed.

"Weeks...months, I would have expected...but a WHOLE YEAR!" Miley screamed. "We have been together for over a year and a half Alex. You have been cheating on me for just about our whole relationship. What the HELL is wrong with you?" Miley yelled through her anger, despite her tears not letting up any time soon.

"Miley, I'm sorry." Alex said. She had been saying that a lot lately. Miley nodded.

"Well, it's a year too late for that isn't it?" Miley said before turning around to walk away. After a few seconds Miley turned around and faced Alex again.

"Do you even love me? Did you ever love me Alex?" Miley asked sadly. Alex avoided Miley's eye contact, keeping her eyes glued to the ground, she didn't know what to say. Miley nodded sadly again, and turned to walk away from Alex but Alex ran and caught her arm to turn her around.

"I did love you Miles, I still do." Alex said, finally looking Miley in the eye.

"Do you love Mitchie?" Miley asked quietly. Alex nodded yes. Miley felt her heart break a little more.

"Okay. I think you need some time to figure your shit out Alex. I need some time to come to terms with all of this so I think we should take a break." Miley said assertive. Alex nodded, a tear slipping down her face as Miley turned to walk away.

Alex walked back to the music room to find Mitchie but she'd already gone. Alex sat down at the piano, playing with the keys. She had sure made a big mess out of everything.

Mitchie finally arrived home and sat her guitar down before flopping on her bed. She took out her phone to see if Alex had called or messaged her, but was met with only disappointment. She sighed and closed her eyes after putting her earphones in and turning the music up all the way. It was so loud, and she was so lost in it that she didn't even notice that Alex had entered her room and sat on her bed.

Alex watched Mitchie for a few seconds, she could see the hurt and stress clearly painted on Mitchie's face, despite her closed eyes and relaxed posture on her bed. She knew Mitchie better then that. She saw the pain beyond the bleached white smile, and what killed Alex the most was the fact she knew that she alone was the reason for it. Mitchie opened her eyes to pick a new song and saw Alex sitting and staring at her. Mitchie screamed in fright and fell off her bed. Alex couldn't contain the laugh that broke free from her as she gave Mitchie a hand to help her up.

"What the hell Alex? Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack?" Mitchie said disgruntled as she took Alex's hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." Alex said, a serious mood overtaking the lighter one.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mitchie said, remembering that she was mad at Alex.

"Everything. I don't know what to do." Alex said.

"Uh-huh, so you thought you would just come here and talk to me about whether to choose Miley or ME?" Mitchie said bitterly, she thought Alex had nerve coming here. "Because I'm not going to sit here and beg you to pick me." Mitchie continued. Alex looked taken aback by the last statement.

"So you don't want to be with me anymore?" Alex said feeling a little hurt at that thought, she couldn't deny that it would be her fault if that were true.

"Yes Alex, I do. You know I do. I am so in love with you it's painful. It is unbearably painful knowing that every single day, you go home to someone that isn't me." Mitchie said through sadness and frustration.

"So what are you saying?" Alex asked, feeling lost with this conversation.

"What I am saying is, you either love me...or you don't Alex. You either love Miley, or you don't. You can't be in love with TWO people Alex. It doesn't work that way, true love doesn't work that way. I'm tired of been an option. I want that true love." Mitchie explained to Alex.

"It's more complicated then that Mitch." Alex tried to reason.

"No it isn't, I just wish you would hurry up and figure that out and stop stringing along Miley and I because it's not fair...to me or to her." Mitchie said getting angry again. She just wished Alex would hurry up and choose. Alex stayed quiet, thinking about what Mitchie was saying.

"And if you don't figure it out soon, I may just wake up next to somebody who never had to question whether they want to be with me or not." Mitchie said, she was tired of doubting herself, wondering why Alex never thought she was good enough to be her only girlfriend. Alex was the problem, not her she decided. She felt empowered. Mitchie observed Alex's face, trying to read it and figure out what was going through her head.

"Is there someone else?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know Alex, maybe." Mitchie replied. There was someone else that she liked, but she knew that they would never compare to Alex, that they would always be second best to her. Was she as bad as Alex for starting something with this person, knowing that her heart already belonged to somebody else.

"Who is it?" Alex said, jealousy dripping off every word. Mitchie was torn whether or not to answer that.

"Does it matter?" Mitchie asked in an attempt to avoid answering that question.

"It matters to me. Whoever it is, isn't good enough for you. I AM Mitchie." Alex said, her jealousy getting the best of her.

"You? You can't even choose between me and Miley. You have been stringing BOTH of us along for a year. That is NOT good enough for me." Mitchie said getting angrier.

"I do love you Mitch, and I do want to be with you! I just need some time-" Alex said before been cut off by Mitchie.

"Stop! Just stop Alex. I don't want to listen to this anymore. I've heard it all before. I am leaving." Mitchie yelled before standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait, this is MY room. You leave!" Mitchie yelled again.

"Fine." Alex challenged as she folded her arms angrily, staring down Mitchie.

"Fine." Mitchie repeated. Alex growled angrily and stormed out the room, slamming Mitchie's bedroom door behind her, leaving Mitchie to be distraught in peace. Alex decided to walk to Miley's house, she would listen to her Alex thought.

**Lost of lovely reviews please before I update again, it will be soon if you do, I promise! (:**

**Taylor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys, they are amazing! No need to hate Alex! Yet. Kidding! (: here's the next chapter, I hope you love it!**

Alex knocked three time on Miley's door and waited for her to answer. After a few moments, Miley answered the door, but before she could say anything, she found the door slammed in her face.

"Miley! Come on. Let me in please." Alex called out, but was met with only silence. Alex frowned and backed away from the door, and walked down the stairs. She walked home, deciding it was probably about time for dinner anyway. As she walked in the door, she was met with the delicious smell of dinner.

"Mum! I'm home." Alex called out as she walked up the stairs.

"Dinner is ready sweetie!" Theresa called back out. Alex quickly ran upstairs and threw her stuff on her bed before running back downstairs. She was starving.

"Mmm, it smells great mum." Alex complimented with a smile as she took her seat across from her brother's Max and Justin. Jerry arrived soon after and the family sat down to enjoy a meal together.

"How was everyone's day?" Theresa asked as she took a bite of her dinner.

"Great! I played an awesome prank on my teacher. It was hilarious." Max bragged proudly. Theresa gave him a stern disapproving look before looking to Justin.

"Awesome! I got an A on my science paper." Justin said, also proudly. Alex rolled her eyes at her nerdy brother. Theresa congratulated her eldest son before turning to her only daughter.

"How about you Alex?" Theresa asked.

"Fantastic." Alex lied. It was a horrible day.

"One word, nice." Jerry said sarcastically. Alex shrugged her shoulders before putting the last of her dinner into her mouth.

Later that night, Alex knocked on Justin's door before entering.

"Hey Justin? Can I talk to you?" Alex asked. She couldn't believe she was going to her dorky brother for love advice, but she had no one else to talk to. The two people she could talk to, were both mad at her. Justin nodded, despite his surprise.

"Sure. What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"What do you do when you love two people? How do you choose?" Alex asked bluntly, just putting it right out there. Justin stared at Alex thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't think you can really love TWO people, but if you could...I think you should think about who you love MORE...or who you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with. The one that comes to mind is the one you should be with." Justin said with confidence in his reply. Alex was honestly surprised by Justin's answer.

"Wow. That is some pretty good advice Justin, who knew you were so in touch with your inner girl?" Alex joked playfully. Justin glared at his sister and Alex felt a bit guilt.

"But seriously Justin, thank you. It really helped me." Alex said truthfully. Justin nodded with a smile and Alex left to go back to her room. She decided to go for a walk, thinking about what Justin said. She climbed out her window and strolled to the nearby park. It was cold, she was glad she brought her jumper with her as she put it on.

She sat down on the park bench and stared at nothing in particular. She wondered if Mitchie was right, is it only possible to love one person? She thought back to Miley, she knew she loved her. But it wasn't that fiery, deep, passionate love that she'd heard about. But she thought Miley was absolutely beautiful inside and out, she was funny, and she always thought about other people's needs and wants before she thought of her own. Alex loved that Miley treated her with such respect and love and she loved that about Miley. Alex loved that Miley trusted her, God knows why, but she did. Alex loved how Miley's family treated Alex as if she was one of their own. Mitchie then came to Alex's mind. She loved Mitchie, she loved every single little thing about her. She loved how her breath literally hitched in her throat everytime she saw Mitchie, she would never get used to how beautiful Mitchie actually way. She loved that they knew each other inside and out, better then anyone. She loved Mitchie's cute chin, and her infectious laugh, and her voice. Oh God did Alex love Mitchie's voice. She swear she could hear angels sing every time she heard Mitchie's voice, every time she heard Mitchie sing. She loved her sense of humour, and the fact that Mitchie had stood by Alex even though at times Alex had tried to push her a million miles away. Alex thought about Mitchie's kisses, how butterflies erupted through out her whole body every time she felt those soft pair of lips on hers, how she felt a fire course through her body every time Mitchie's skin touched hers. Alex realised that what she felt for Mitchie wasn't like the love she'd heard about either. Alex stood up, suddenly realising who it was that she was meant to be with, the one that she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

Alex took off in the direction of that girls house and arrived out of breath. She stood still out the front of the house until she could breathe again before knocking on the door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing the girl that she wanted to be with in every single way...the only girl she wanted to be with. The love she felt for her wasn't the love she'd heard about...it was better.

**Cliffhanger! You hate me, don't you? ;) review anyway, please! I'll update tomorrow if you do. **

**Taylor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo my lovely readers! Thank you for the amazing reviews and feedback! Here's the next chapter as promised.**

_**Alex took off in the direction of that girls house and arrived out of breath. She stood still out the front of the house until she could breathe again before knocking on the door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing the girl that she wanted to be with in every single way...the only girl she wanted to be with. The love she felt for her wasn't the love she'd heard about...it was better.**_

"Alex? What are you doing here? It's late." Mitchie asked looking out on to the street behind Alex.

"It's only nine Mitch." Alex said confused by Mitchie's behaviour. Mitchie looked at Alex and gave her a half smile.

"Can we talk for a minute please Mitch. I have something to say." Alex declared with confidence, sure of herself and happy to take charge.

"Okay, but just for a minute." Mitchie said as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"What do want to say Alex?" Mitchie asked, not taking her eyes off Alex for a second.

"I want you Mitchie. I want you in every single way possible. I want you to be my only girl, forever. I'm sorry I have been stupid and selfish, and it's taken me so long to realise what I had right infront of me. Just give me another chance Mitch, I promise I won't let you down ever again. I'm so crazy, deeply in love with you and you love me too, despite or my imperfections...you love me anyway." Alex said bravely, not breaking the eye contact between her and Mitchie for a second. Mitchie had tears in her eyes, and a torn look on her face, as if she didn't know whether to believe Alex or not.

"Alex-" Mitchie started to say, but was cut off by the sound of a car horn. Alex whipped her head around and saw a girl from their music class waiting eagerly in the car. Alex turned around and glared at Mitchie.

"Tess Tyler? Really Mitchie?" Alex asked with a mixture of jealousy and smugness at the thought of Mitchie's rebound girl being Tess.

"I have to go Alex, I will talk to you later." Mitchie said before giving Alex an apologetic look and taking off to the car. Mitchie sat in the passenger seat and gave one last look at a helpless looking Alex before Tess sped off down the street.

Mitchie sat through dinner with Tess, and was completely tuned out as Tess spoke...a lot. All she could here was Alex's words playing over and over in her head. Alex chose her, she loved her, she wanted to be with her, and only her.

'What am I doing here?' Mitchie thought as she retuned into what was Tess was saying.

"Are you okay Mitch? You have been distant all night." Tess asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine." Mitchie said with a fake smile, which Tess seemed to accept. Alex never would have, she always new Mitchie's real smile from her people pleaser one.

"You are thinking about Alex aren't you?" Tess said all of a sudden, catching Mitchie off guard. Mitchie had a guilty look on her face, she couldn't deny the truth because it was written all over her face.

"You are in love with her...?" Tess more stated then asked, quietly. Mitchie still stayed silent, and Tess sighed.

"Come on Mitch, I'll drop you off at her house. You should tell her." Tess said as he stood up from the table that they were sitting at.

"Um, what?" That's all Mitchie could say, it felt like she was watching this exchange rather then being apart of it.

"Mitchie, I don't want to trap you. I know you love Alex, I see the way you look at her and I guess I always knew what this was, between you and me. You know, second best. I just liked you so much that I ignored it. But you should be with Alex, you deserve to be happy." Tess stated as she pulled Mitchie up, and turned to head to the exit. Mitchie caught her arm and turned her around.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Mitchie said with a guilty feeling. She felt terrible for doing that to Tess. She was a nice girl and she deserved better.

The car trip to Alex's house was quiet, and an awkward hug occurred before Mitchie stepped out of the car and Tess drove off. Mitchie saw that Alex's car wasn't in the drive way, and the house was dark so Alex was probably up in her room. Mitchie grabbed the spare key from under the mat and let herself into Alex's house, they'd been bestfriends for so long that it was like her second home. She walked up the stairs quietly and down the hall to Alex's room, she opened the door a crack and the sight before her broke her heart, and made her wish she didn't. Alex and Miley were naked, their bodies entangled in one another on Alex's bed. Lips and hands moving and caressing one another. Mitchie tore her teary eyes away and closed the door before running out of Alex's house.

"How could I be so stupid...again!" Mitchie said to herself before wiping her tears and walking to a familiar house. Once she reached the house a few blocks away, she tapped on the door urgently.

"Mitchie? What are you doing here? How did it go with-" Tess was cut off by Mitchie's lips. When Mitchie finally broke the searing kiss, she moved her lips to Tess's ear.

"I made the wrong choice tonight." Mitchie whispered in her ear before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

**Review! Review! Review! Please. :D**

**Don't hate me, I promise you will all get want you want very, very soon. I promise.**

**Taylor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I know everyone was extremely unhappy with that chapter but what's a story without a massive built up climax! Anyways, I promise this chapter is lovely. :D**

Mitchie dawdled to school, she was not looking forward to seeing Alex. She had dodged all her calls and texts since to night everything happened, but she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge her at school. Mitchie heard a horn and a car pull up next to her. She turned her head to see who it was. Alex.

"Mitchie, do you want a lift?" Alex asked, completely unaware of Mitchie's mood, especially towards her.

"No." Mitchie said simple and kept walking. Alex got out of the car and caught up to Mitchie.

"Mitchie! What's wrong? Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Alex asked, getting straight to the point. Mitchie stopped, turned around and glared at her. Alex could never get used to Mitchie been this angry. She had never been angry at her as much as she had in the last couple of weeks.

"Leave me alone Alex." Mitchie said before turning around and continuing her walk to school. Alex sighed out of frustration and walked back to her car.

School was going abnormally slow for Mitchie's liking, it was only her third class for the day. She was grateful that lunch was next, she felt like writing a new song so she was going to spend it in the music room. Finally the bell rang and she packed up her stuff quickly and was out of the room before most of the class had stood up from their desks. She put her ipod on and blocked out the world as she walked to the music room, she didn't even notice Alex standing at her locker staring at her.

"Hey Alex, have you heard the rumour going around the school?" Alex's brother Justin asked as he leaned against the locker next to his sister.

"What rumour would that be Justin?" Alex asked, seemingly uninterested. She had more important things going on in her mind, like what's going on with Mitchie and how to fix it.

"Mitchie banged Tess. Tess's bestfriend is telling everyone." Justin said, he had known Mitchie most of his life, he kind of always thought her and Alex would get together.

" 'Banged' Justin? Charming." Alex said. "Wait, did you say Mitchie? And Tess?" Alex said, Justin's words catching up to her.

"Yes, I'm glad you listen to me." Justin said offended. Alex slammed her locker shut and took off to the music room before Justin had a chance to say anything. She knew that's where Mitchie would be, she was always there. She stormed through the doors and angrily walked up to Mitchie who was playing the piano.

"You fucked Tess? After everything I told you BEFORE your stupid date with her. I thought you loved me." Alex yelled angrily. Mitchie stood up, nose to nose with Alex.

"I didn't think you'd care since you were so busy fucking Miley!" Mitchie yelled in Alex's face. Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" Alex said.

"I was on my date with Tess and all I could think about was you! And I knew I had made the wrong choice by going with her instead of staying with you, so stupid me cancelled the date and went to your house only to find you and Miley, fucking, AGAIN!" Mitchie said, yelling the last word. Alex's heart sank and she felt sick. She knew anything she said wouldn't be enough to fix this one. She went with the offense instead.

"So you just went and fucked Tess then?" Alex said bitterly, jealousy dripping off every word.

"Well I can't see why you should be the one having fun." Mitchie said, she felt bad for using Tess and even worse for using her again to rub it Alex's face. Alex crashed her lips against Mitchie's, but she knew better then to think that would fix everything. Mitchie pushed Alex off her and slapped her on the face, tears threatening to fall from Mitchie's eyes. She loved Alex, but she hated her sometimes. It's like she wanted to throw her off a cliff, then race to the bottom and catch her. Alex held her hand to her face shocked, but she knew she deserved that.

"Okay, I deserved that." Alex said voicing her thoughts as she sat down on a chair trying to sought her thoughts. This was such a messy situation.

"I was jealous and angry that you went with Tess after everything I told you." Alex said quietly.

"Well I guess we both made stupid choices that night then." Mitchie said slightly more calmly. Alex stood up again, her nose touching Mitchie's slightly, but not out of anger this time. She looked into the dark chocolate orbs she loved so much, then down to Mitchie's ever so inviting lips before leaning down and kissing them lightly. Mitchie didn't kiss back at first but Alex didn't give in, she knew they were meant to be with each other, and she knew Mitchie knew that aswell. Mitchie finally began to kiss back, moving her lips against Alex's. It wasn't a sweet and soft kiss, it was a hungry kiss full of passion, and anger, and angst. They broke apart when air became a necessity, their foreheads still leaning against each other, panting. Alex was first to speak.

"I'm sorry for running back to Miley when I thought your rejected me Mitch. But I didn't lie to you, everything I said to you was true. I love you, I am in love with you. I want to be with you, and only you. Forever and a day." Alex said quietly. Mitchie's eyes were searching Alex's for any signs of dishonesty.

"How do I know you won't run back to Miley when things get hard Alex? Because relationships aren't always easy, no matter how much people love each other." Mitchie asked Alex, she was desperate to here the words she longed for. The words of Alex's commitment to her.

"I know Mitchie, I promise that will never happen again. When things get hard, we will work together to make it better. Just you and me." Alex said whole heartedly. Mitchie smiled and held the back of Alex's neck as she pulled her into another searing kiss. Mitchie broke the kiss, but didn't move away from Alex. She just looked into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you Alex, I always have and I promise you I always will." Mitchie said causing Alex to smile her first real smile in a long time.

"I love you too Mitchie. Will you spend forever with me as my one and only girl?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Ofcourse! But we need to talk to Miley and Tess first. It's only fair." Mitchie said before pecking Alex's lips.

"Yes we do." Alex said, she couldn't hide the dread, she wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

**I hope everyone enjoyed, now leave me lots of reviews please! :D**

**Taylor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooo my lovely readers, I'm sorry for the long delay. I went home for the week to visit mates and family, but here's the next chapter. **

Mitchie was in her room, and decided that she couldn't put off talking to Tess anymore. She had to get it over with, so they could both move on. It wasn't hard for her because of how she felt, it was hard because she felt bad for leading her on, because her heart had always belonged to only one person.

She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car.

On the drive to Tess's house, Mitchie thought about what she was going to say to her. She had rehearsed what felt like fifty different speech's before she pulled into the blonde girl's driveway. Mitchie sat in her car for a good ten minutes before she found the courage to get out. As she approached the door, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously for Tess to answer. Too quick for Mitchie's liking, Tess opened the door with a big smile on her face, only making Mitchie feel more terrible.

"Hey beautiful!" Tess said in a excited voice as she pulled Mitchie inside and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Tess kissed Mitchie's lips before pulling back, that smile still on her face.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought I wasn't seeing you until tomorrow." Tess said as she led Mitchie over to the couch in the loungeroom. Mitchie's heart sank even more. She forgot about that. Right after they slept together, Tess asked Mitchie to dinner thinking that she had changed her mind about their relationship. Mitchie was still in an angry haze and nodded thoughtlessly when she asked.

"Yeah. It's just, I need to talk to you." Mitchie said slowly, she was sure Tess could see what she was about to say written all over her face because Tess's smile fell but was quickly replaced with a less genuine one.

"Um, okay. What do you need to talk to me about?" Tess asked with a shaky voice. Mitchie took another deep breath and closed her eyes. The silence was deafening to Tess. Mitchie opened her eyes.

"The other night Tess, it was a mistake. I'm really sorry." Mitchie blurted out before she chickened out.

Tess was sure her heart broke into a million pieces.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked, although she understood Mitchie perfectly. She didn't know what else to say. Mitchie felt terrible, she felt like the worst person in the whole world. Now Mitchie didn't know what to say. Should she tell the truth? Or she sugar coat it to spare what was left of Tess's feelings.

"I'm sorry Tess, I don't know why I did what I did that night." Mitchie lied.

"I know why. Did Alex break your heart again, and you just thought you'd come over and play with mine?" Tess said raising her voice, getting angry. She felt her eyes water and she held them back as best she could. Mitchie was surprised by Tess's anger, although she shouldn't have been. What else did she expect? Mitchie went to open her mouth but Tess wasn't done. Mitchie had no choice but to sit back and take it, she was the one who put herself in this position. She should never have gone back to Tess's house that night, no matter how hurt and angry she was at Alex.

"I LOVE you Mitchie, you knew that, and I knew you loved Alex. So I took the high road and did the right thing, I drove you to her house so you could be with HER!" Tess half yelled, half cried, venom and jealousy dripping of the last word. "And you came back to ME! Do you remember that? You showed up on MY door step, not the other way around." Tess yelled, now crying whole heartedily.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." Mitchie said again, feeling worse then she ever imagined, also feeling awkward. She didn't know what to do now. Mitchie moved over to comfort Tess, but Tess pushed her off.

"Don't touch me Mitchie. Just get out." Tess said wiping her tears, but now faster then they fell down her face. Mitchie opened her mouth to speak but decided it was best to not say anything else. She didn't want to hurt Tess more the already had. Mitchie stood up and walked to the door, took one last look at a crying Tess and walked out, closing the door behind her. Mitchie let a few tears of her own slip down her face, she never wanted to hurt anyone, now she had hurt Miley AND Tess. She never wanted to be that person. A feeling of freedom washed over her though as she got in the car. She could finally be with Alex, just the two of them. She wondered of Alex had spoken to Miley yet, and she hoped and prayed that she wouldn't back out. She wanted this to be for real this time. She dialled Alex's number and let it ring.

"Hello?" Alex said as she answered Mitchie's call.

"Hey Alex, I just talked to Tess. I ended it." Mitchie said with a proud smile.

"Awesome baby, I'm just about to pull up to Miley's house now. I'll call you as soon as I leave." Alex said before hanging up the phone.

Alex sighed as she rang Miley's door bell. She heard footsteps followed by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Alex, come in." Miley said with a smile as she stood aside so Alex could come in.

**There we have it guys, I hope you liked it! Cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself. Leave me lots of reviews please! **

**Taylor.**


End file.
